XY007: Wat een Gesjees Tijdens de Rhyhorn-Race!
(Engels: Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!) is de 7de aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 7de aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Nadat Ash zijn eerste Kalos badge heeft verdient in de Santalune Gym, vraagt hij zich af wat Serena nu gaat doen. Serena weet eigenlijk niet goed waar ze nu heen wil, maar gelukkig voor haar vraagt Ash of zij met hem Clemont en Bonnie op reis wil. Serena wil dit maar al te graag en zo is Ash's Kalos reisgroep compleet. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden op weg zijn naar Cyllage City, komt Ash erachter dat er Rhyhorn Races worden gehouden in de Kalos regio en besluit hij om er aan eentje mee te doen. Ash weet niet veel van Rhyhorn Races af maar gelukkig voor hem komt er hulp uit een onverwachte hoek. Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash is verbaast dat Serena zoveel van Rhyhorn Races af weet.Nadat Ash zijn Gym Gevecht met Viola heeft gewonnen vertrekken hij en zijn vrienden uit Santalune City. Wanneer Ash bijna uit de stad is vraagt hij zich af waar Serena nu naar toe gaat. Serena wist nog niet goed waar ze nu heen wou gaan, daarom nodigde Ash haar uit om met hem, Clemont en Bonnie op reis te gaan. Serena ging hiermee akkoord en pakte gelijk haar elektronische reisgids om zo de snelste weg naar Cyllage City te kunnen bepalen, om in Cyllage City te komen moesten Ash en zijn vrienden eerst terug naar Lumiose City. Wanneer Ash in het bos naar Lumiose City loopt, overweegt Ash om de Lumiose Gym uit te dagen, maar Clemont verandert het gespreksonderwerp en zegt dat Ash beter eerst een nieuwe Kalos Pokémon kan vangen. Terwijl Ash opzoek is naar zijn nieuwe Pokémon, vraagt Clemont aan Serena waarom Serena eigenlijk aan haar reis begonnen is. Serena loopt daarop op Ash af en zegt dat ze Ash's zakdoek wou terugbrengen, die ze van hem gekregen had tijdens Professor Oak's Zomerkamp. Tijdens het zomerkamp verwonde Serena haar knie toen ze schrok van een wilde Poliwag. Serena was bang dat ze het bos nooit meer zou uitkomen en riep om haar moeder. Opdat moment vond Ash haar, hij was eigenlijk opzoek naar Poliwag, toen hij Serena zag hielp hij haar het bos uit en bond hij zijn zakdoek om de wond op Serena's knie, terwijl hij Serena het bos uit hielp zei hij dat Je nooit moet opgeven voordat het voorbij is. Nadat Serena dat verhaal verteld had en Ash de zakdoek had teruggegeven, herinnerde Ash haar weer als het meisje met de rietenhoed. Serena zei dat ze Ash ook graag weer wou terugzien, maar dat ze nooit had verwacht dat Ash haar niet herkende. Plotseling begon de grond te trillen en rende een groep Rhyhorn over het bospad heen. Toen de Rhyhorn weg waren kwam Agent Jenny eraan en vertelde dat Ash en zijn vrienden op een Rhyhorn renbaan stonden. Agent Jenny brengt vervolgens Ash en zijn vrienden naar het dropje waar de race wordt gehouden. Hier legde Serena de regels van het Rhyhorn Racen aan Ash uit. Nadat Ash van Agent Jenney hoort dat iedereen morgen mee mag doen aan de Rhyhorn Race, besluit Ash om mee te doen aan de Rhyhorn Race. Wanneer Ash later in de Rhyhoorn stal aankomt, legt Serena hem uit hoe je een Rhyhorn moet benaderen, ondertussen kijkt Team Rocket naar Ash en zijn vrienden en ze bedenken een plan waardoor ze zowel Rhyhorn als Pikachu kunnen stelen. thumb|250px|Ash en Pikachu tijdens de Rhyhorn RaceNadat ze hun Rhyhorn Race overalls aan hadden getrokken, hielp Serena Ash bij het trainen voor de Rhyhorn Race. Ash wist echter niet hoe hij op het zadel van een Rhyhorn moest komen, waardoor Serena Ash de goed techniek liet zien. Wanneer Serena de Rhyhorn wil laten rennen, gooit de Rhyhorn Serena van zijn rug af en begint haar met de andere Rhyhorn te likken. Hierdoor komt Serena erachter dat Rhyhorn eigenlijk heel vriendelijke Pokémon zijn. Wanneer Ash de Rhyhron aan het berijden is geeft Serena Ash precies hetzelfde advies als haar moeder haar voor haar reis gegeven had, hierdoor komt Serena erachter dat ze Rhyhorn Racen verkeerd ingeschat had. Die nacht bakt Serena samen met haar Fennekin koekje voor de rest van de groep. De volgende dag is de start van Ash's Rhyhorn Race. Toen het startsignaal gegeven werd verloor Ash de controle over zijn Rhyhorn. Maar uiteindelijk kreeg Ash de controle over de Rhyhorn terug waardoor de race voor hem pas echt van start ging. Tijdens de race spoot James's Inkay inkt op de camera's zodat Team Rocket in alle rust de Ryhorn en Pikachu zouden kunnen stelen. Wanneer het beeld wegvalt gaan Serena, Clemont, Bonnie en Fennekin op onderzoek uit. Ondertussen vraagt Ash zich af waar de andere Rhyhorn zijn gebleven, opdat moment wordt Ash gevangengenomen door een net van Team Rocket en worden Pikachu en Rhyhorn opgesloten in een kooi. Toen wou Team Rocket ontsnappen met de Rhyhorn, maar toen Meowth er met de Rhyhorn trein vandoor wou gaan werd hij geraakt door een Mud Shot van Clemont's Bunnelby. Opdat moment komen Bonnie, Serena en Fennekin eraan rennen, tot Serena's verbazing wou Fennekin tegen Team Rocket vechten. Fennekin gebruikt haar Ember waardoor James de afstandsbediening van de kooien liet vallen. Voordat Jessie of James de afstandbediening konden pakken, sloeg Clemont deze kapot met een steen, waardoor Pikachu en de Rhyhorn werden bevrijd. De Rhyhorn waren heel boos op Team Rocket en zorgden ervoor dat Team Rocket ervandoor schoot. Die avond stellen Ash, Clemont en Bonnie zichzelf voor aan Serena's moeder, wanneer Ash vertelt over Serena's hulp tijdens de Rhyhorn Race, schaamt Serena zich hiervoor, omdat Serena zelf de hulp van haar moeder nooit geaccepteerd had. Daarna vertelde Serena dat ze een tijdje met Ash, Clemont en Bonnie op reis wou gaan, haar moeder vond dit goed omdat dit een goede ervaring voor haar zou zijn. Later gaf Serena een zakje met koekjes aan Ash, omdat hij haar vroeger zo goed geholpen had. Serena gaf Clemont en Bonnie ook een zakje met koekjes. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Ash, Clemont en Bonnie overtuigen Serena ervan om met ze op reis te gaan! Ze geeft Ash een zakdoek terug, die Ash haar langgeleden tijdens het Zomerkamp heeft geleend en herinnert zich eindelijk dat zij het meisje met de strohoed was. Hij heeft destijds zijn zakdoek gebruikt om haar knie te verbinden, nadat ze was gevallen, en ze heeft de zakdoek tot op de dag van vandaag bewaard! Dan worden ze opgeschrikt door gerommel en gebulder en zien dan een aantal Rhyhorn met jockeys op hun rug op hen afstevenen! Kennelijk is het pad waarop ze lopen een Rhyhorn-renbaan en de race is in volle gang! Agent Jenny brengt ze naar Odyssee-dorp en laat zien waar de race-Rhyhorn leven. Ze vertelt hen ook dat er morgen een race voor beginners wordt gehouden, en Ash wil graag meedoen! Hij realiseert zich al snel dat hij helemaal niets van Rhyhorn-races afweet en hij kan zelfs niet op de rug van een Rhyhorn stappen. Maar Serena’s moeder is een Rhyhorn-jockey geweest, dus Serena weet er nogal veel over en ze laat hem zien hoe het moet. Ze deelt zelf met hem haar moeders raad: ‘wees één met de Rhyhorn’. Daardoor krijgt Ash alles aardig onder de knie! De volgende dag is het tijd voor de race! Natuurlijk komt Team Rocket zoals gewoonlijk roet in het eten gooien en onderbreekt de race in een poging de Rhyhorn samen met Pikachu te vangen! Ash en de andere jockeys zijn vastgebonden en niet in staat om te helpen, maar Clemont, Serena en Bonnie schieten te hulp! Clemont en Bonnie bevrijden de gevangen Rhyhorn, terwijl Serena en Fennekin Team Rocket op afstand houden en al snel schieten de schurken er weer eens vandoor! Voordat ze de stad verlaten belt Serena haar moeder om haar aan haar nieuwe vrienden voor te stellen en haar reisplannen te vertellen. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie en Serena gaan op weg naar Cyllage City, maar eerst heeft Serena nog een cadeautje voor Ash! Ze heeft koekjes gebakken om hem te bedanken voor zijn hulp die hij haar jaren geleden heeft geboden. Er zijn genoeg koekjes voor iedereen, zodat ze niet met een lege maag hoeven te trekken, want de reis gaat weer verder! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Ian *Rhyhorn Racers Pokémon *Ian's Rhyhorn Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Helioptile *Ash en Serena doen de preview voor de volgende aflevering. *Ash ontmoet een Poliwag in zijn jeugd, dit verwijst naar Red in de Pokémon Adventures die Poliwag als eerste Pokémon ving in zijn jeugd. Fouten *Als Ash en zijn vrienden op reis zijn verdwijnt Serena's band drie keer *Wanneer ze in de buurt van bomen zijn, zijn de kleuren van Pikachu's staart omgedraaid. *Wanneer ze aan het eten zijn op de Rhyhorn renbaan is Bonnie's tas tijdelijk oranje en even later als ze wegrennen voor de Rhyhorn zijn Dedenne's oren oranje. *Wanneer Serena voordoet hoe je op een Rhyhorn moet rijden is er een extra lijn getekend bij haar nek. *In één van de scenes is het lint in Serena's haar dezelfde kleur als Serena's haar. *Wanneer de groep aan het panikeren is omdat ze denken dat Serena wordt aangevallen door een Rhyhorn, ontbreekt er een gedeelte van Clemont's bril. *Voordat de Rhyhorn Race begint zit Serena in het publiek en hebben haar kousen dezelfde kleur als haar huid. *Wanneer Ash merkt dat er wat gebeurt is met de Rhyhorn Racers verdwijnt Pikachu's neus. *Wanneer een mysterieus web steeds dichterbij Ash komt, is Pikachu's staart helemaal geel. *Wanneer de transporteur van Team Rocket om ver wordt geduwd is Jessie's oor wit. *Wanneer Serena Fennekin opdraagt om Ember te doen, ontbreekt Serena's kraag. *Als Ash aan Grace vertelt dat hij op een Rhyhorn heeft gereden, is Bonnie's haarspeld dezelfde kleur als haar haar. Galerij XY007-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Young Serena.png|Serena in een flashback tijdens de aflevering Younger Ash XY.png|Een jongere Ash tijdens de flashback tijdens deze aflevering. Ash Rhyhorn.png|Ash met zijn Rhyhorn Race partner Serena in gesprek met Grace.png|Serena wil niet dat Ash vertelt over de Rhyhorn Race Serena belt haar moeder.png|Serena laat haar moeder haar Fennekin zien. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)